Not Quite Timelord, Yet not Human
by Minato Namikaze
Summary: As The Doctor's daughter, Jeni, decides to leave to have her own adventures, a strange man appears. Why is it he seems to know her plans? He wants to travel with her? Who is this man, who reminds Jeni of her father? Jeni/OC


**Prologue**

"No...! N-no... Jeni..."

These were the words that were sobbed from a man who appeared to be around his early twenties, at most 25, who was leaning over a girl who appeared to be around 18, maybe 19. The girl was obviously dead; body limp, eyes closed.

A hand was suddenly, but gently placed on the man's shoulder, prompting him to turn to the owner. The man, who was waring a blue tuxedo, turned to the owner of the hand, who was a woman of about 5' or so, with red hair in a ponytail. She also had tears in her eyes, and she looked at the man with an understanding gaze. Next to the woman, was another, this one looking closer to the man's age, she also had her hair, which was a dark black, in a ponytail. This woman was also the only one with skin like dark chocolate.

"S-she still has the other heart," The man said almost desperately, "Maybe she'll regenerate."

The woman with the red hair shook her head gently, "No. She's a lot like you Doctor, but not enough."

The Doctor brought his right hand to his face and wiped the tears from his face.

"'Not enough'?" He said, finally standing up, "No. Too much." The man's face steeled as he gazed at his dead daughter.

"Um... Doctor?" Came a question from someone to the right of him.

The Doctor turned to the voice and saw a young man in army equipment. The young man was in front of what appeared to be a whole army. All around them were plants of all sorts and on the opposite side of him were a strange race of aliens that appeared to be fish like, but above, and behind all those were walls of steel and such, leading one to think they were in some sort of greenhouse. The young man continued.

"We should give her a proper funeral and all."

The Doctor stayed in place for just a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

**(Scene Change)**

Jeni lay upon a bed, with a white sheet covering her still clothed body to her chest. The young man from before, along with one from the strange race from before, stood on either side of her. With a sigh, the boy grabbed the sheet and began to cover the rest of her body. A sudden wisp of gold the came from her mouth stopped him in his tracks.

"She's...!"

A second later Jeni gasped for breath and her eyes opened wide. The boy and the fish-race looked at each other then at Jeni, before the young man said, "Quick! We might be able to tell the doctor before he leaves!"

With that said the two men shot out of the room to try and get to The Doctor before he left. Jeni, though, knew it would be pointless though, as she wasn't sure how, but she could feel him already fading away, almost gone. With a grin she threw the sheet off of her and also ran out the door, the opposite way the men had ran. Toward the escape shuttles.

As she neared them, she noticed someone strange near one of them, which happened to be the one she was heading to, almost as if he was waiting for her. As she slowed down more she noticed he was around her age, with black hair with silver streaks through it. He was also wearing strange clothes. Clothes that no one on the ship could possibly obtain. He was wearing large baggy cargo pants that were ripped from the ankles to half way up his shins. On his torso was a large grey hoodie. Although, she wouldn't have used those exact words, as she couldn't have known their proper names.

"Hey! Who are you, and how did you get on this ship?" She called out loudly as she approached him.

The man half opened his eyes, which were a light blue, and turned to her with a wry grin.

"Me? Oh, I'm just a... Traveler." At this his grin widened, and he looked at her with eyes that showed he was smarter than he was quite letting on. "As for how I got on this ship... Well," Here he shrugged turning his head to the right for a moment in way that oddly reminded her of her father. "... Let's just say The Doctor isn't the only one who can get anywhere without being noticed." Again he was giving her that grin that showed he knew more than he was saying.

"You know my father?" She questioned, looking closely at his face for a reaction. If he was surprised by the knowledge of her heritage, he didn't show it.

"No," Again, just the way talked sounded so much like her father, "Not on a personal level. I, know OF him, really, but not him himself."

Jeni raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him.

"You still haven't explained WHY your here." She said as she leaned onto her right leg, and crossed her arms under her breasts.

The man, who had yet to introduce himself, still had that all-knowing grin on his face when he answered.

"Oh, well I thought you would like some company when you left." He gestured with his head to the escape pod.

Jeni's eyes narrowed in further suspicion. She looked at the man sharply.

"Oh? And how did you know I planed on leaving?" As she said this she uncrossed her arms and shifted her weight so that if she needed to move quickly she could. All the while the man still had that annoying grin on his face.

"How'd I know? Oh well," Here he winked at her with his left eye, "I'm just brilliant like that. And after all, you _are _your father's daughter."

She was still suspicious of him, but the man didn't seem to have any bad intentions, so she decided to give him a chance.

"Alright," She said as she reached her right hand out for a handshake, "I'm Jeni."

The man's 'all-knowing' grin was gone now as a gentle grin replaced it. The man shifted his weight for a moment so he was no longer leaning against the wall and moved forward. Jeni, because of her natural skills, saw that he didn't move his legs to walk, and saw the reason as the man was wearing some sort of skates. Before she could really look at them the man stopped in front of her, and shifted his body to the side, right hand stretched out. Jeni noticed that there was some kind of clinking noise coming from his sleeve, like chains, but she ignored it for now and grasped his hand in hers.

"Alright," He said as well, "Nice to meet you Jeni, My name's Jack Lucinia."


End file.
